


How You Remind Me

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple argument gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



Their first argument had been a stupid one that when asked later both admitted that neither remembered when it was over. They’d ended up screaming at each other, and they’d said things that they each regretted. Bones had called Jim a slut, and Jim had responded by calling him a heartless bastard that cared about nothing but his work. They’re both froze in shock at the words before Bones stormed out, but not before Jim say the heart break in his eyes. He wanted to stop him, needed to stop him, but at that very moment he was too angry to care.

When he finally calmed down, Jim wanted nothing more than to beg for forgiveness, but he was also hurt that Bones would call him that. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called that, and probably wouldn’t be the last. However, it was the last thing he’d expected to hear from Bones. He’d been totally faithful since they’d started their relationship six months prior. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t look or flirt, but he hadn’t so much as kissed another person since he’d been with Bones.

Waking up the next morning, Jim was surprised to find the bed empty until the memory of the argument from the night before returned to him, and he realized that Bones had never even come home.

The day passed in a blur, and Jim knew he was a wreck. He’d had relationships fail at less. Hell, all of his relationships had failed at less, but Jim had never cared before. And now he did. He most definitely cared, and that still scared the shit out of him. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he lost Bones over this. Losing him as a lover would hurt, yes, but it was losing his best friend that would hurt the most. He’d had plenty of lovers in the past, but he’d never had a friend like Bones.

Jim wasn’t sure who was surprised more, Bones or him, when he returned mid-afternoon, giving up on classes. However, Jim quickly got over his surprise, and began to apologize, not even sure what he was saying, and with a sense of mortification, he realized he was close to tears.

Bones was suddenly in front of him, and slapped his hand over Jim’s mouth hard enough to sting, and Jim realized that he’d been trying to get his attention for a while. Jim looked up at him wide eyes, and sniffed. He felt the tears welling up, and blinked rapidly, desperately _not_ wanting to cry.

Bones took one look at him, and suddenly pulled him close, and Jim couldn’t hold back anymore, cursing himself for being stupid.

“Didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Jim murmured over and over again against Bones’ neck.

“Shush, darling. I know. Am sorry, too. We’re both idiots. Didn’t mean it you know.” Then lowly, Bones said, “Love you.”

Jim froze and pulled back slowly, wide-eyed. Neither had said it before. Jim swallow, trying to force the words out, but couldn’t, so he settled on kissing him, pouring all his emotions into it. It was wet and messy, and not the best kiss they’d ever had, but it meant so much, and that was all that mattered.

And when Bones’ eyes suddenly softened, Jim knew that he got the message.

It wasn’t long before they were laughing over their own idiocy, when they both bashfully admitted that neither of them could remember what the argument was even about. It was good for things to be back to normal.


End file.
